En la tercera vida
by arni06
Summary: A veces hay hasta una tercera oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Estamos en el 2012, Sawyer, Hurley y Sayid comparten apartamento

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los caracteres, situaciones, y episodios son míos o me pertenecen. Tampoco lo son los SPOILERS, teorías y pequeñas referencias históricas. Sólo escribo para disfrutar.**

**Rated: T. **

**Nota autora: Los personajes son de Lost, pero las edades y situaciones han sido cambiadas. Cualquier parecido con otras series, novelas o historias es pura coincidencia. **

**Summary: Shannon empieza una nueva vida. Su tercera vida. **

CAPÍTULO 1

De hecho había empezado su nueva vida tres años antes del accidente, justo a punto de cumplir los dieciocho. Ahora quería empezar otra, seria su tercera vida, y creía que había encontrado al hombre ideal. Se había enamorado completamente de Sayid, y pensaba que él también de ella, pero pronto descubriría la verdad.

La luz se apagó de golpe, sus párpados sólo apreciaban un tenue brillo, y su consciencia parecía flotar fuera de su cuerpo. Algo o alguien la sujetaba fuerte, era Sayid, le oía gemir, no lloraba, sólo gemía, pero...por qué no corría?. Por qué la mantenía sobre aquel suelo húmedo que le helaba las piernas desnudas. Sentía frío, cada vez más, y al poco rato notó aquella humedad bajo todo su cuerpo. Voces, gritos, golpes, pero ella seguía ahí, quieta, inmóvil, no entendía por qué ya no la acariciaba ni la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Se suponía que la amaba, quizás sólo lo había dicho para volver. No,no y no, nunca se dice " te amo" por decir, podía haber dicho, "estaré contigo" o "volvamos y hablaremos", o " te quiero", que implicaba menos que decir "te amo". Aunque se hubiera conformado simplemente con "yo creo en ti", eso le hubiera bastado, no necesitaba más. Porque para Shannon, de sólo veinte años, decir "te amo" tenía relación con el amor. Ahora todo estaba gélido y oscuro, ahora que él no le decía nada ni la tocaba pensó que quizás quería volver a la cama con ella, sólo quería hacer el amor, tener sexo, era así como se sentía, una muñeca de nuevo.

Necesitaba llorar pero no le salía ni una sola lágrima, y ese sensación en el estómago, primero un golpe, un pinchazo, calor y dolor dolor y dolor. Luego el dolor se fue, y quedó un vacío.

Aún sentía su cuerpo, oía y podía percibir como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre sus ropas y su piel provocando que el vacío de su estómago se convirtiera en algo pegajoso. Hubiera querido tocar aquella sensación en el centro de su cuerpo pero no le respondían los miembros. Cuando dejó de llover empezó otro martirio, los insectos, los odiaba aunque ahora no podía hacer nada por quitárselos de encima, se estaban uniendo a su piel en rebaños. Podía sentir las cosquillas de las hormigas que subían por sus piernas desde los tobillos y se metían rapidísimo entre su falda y su ropa interior.

- Que asco Dios Mío!. Sayid ayúdame, dónde estas? Por favor, por favor...no me oyes?.

De pronto una mano cálida y húmeda se poso en su rostro y bajó hasta su cuello, pero no era la de Sayid, era una mano suave y pequeña. Las de él eran más grandes y ásperas. Quién la tocaba?. La recogería?. No, no sabía quién la tocaba, pero tampoco la recogió, la dejó ahí, tirada. Seguramente nadie vio la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Mucho rato después, no podría decir si eran horas o minutos, sintió a Sayid pone la mano detrás de su nuca y levantarla. Le oyó respirar, colocarla bien, por suerte se comportó y no la llevó como un saco de patatas, la cogió como a una esposa en la noche de bodas, pero esta vez la boda había sido con la muerte. Shannon quería gritarle, "llévame con Jack, estoy viva", pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, él no la miraba y ella tampoco lo veía bien, aunque consiguió separar los párpados levemente y vislumbrar el hombro y la barba de Sayid, vio que mantenía la cabeza apartada de ella. "No soy una apestada, mírame por favor, mírame".

Y la separó, mostró su estómago a alguien, sí era Jack, él la ayudaría, pero de golpe la apretó contra sí y notó la sien de él contra la suya. "Sayid, por qué me haces esto?. Mírame, ahora te doy asco. Por favor Sayid".

Pero el siguió su camino y volvió a apartar su cabeza de ella.

Caminaba pesadamente, medían lo mismo y ella, aunque era una joven con un hermoso cuerpo no estaba esquelética como algunas modelos, era delgadita pero muy alta, quizás hasta un poco más que él, era lógico que a Sayid le costara transportarla.

"A dónde me llevas?". Shannon no podía parar de gritar, de hablar al hombre que pesadamente cargaba con ella como si su cuerpo fuera cada vez más y más pesado. Le oía jadear, emitir algún que otro lamento, pero eran quejidos de dolor, no de dolor emocional, sino de dolor físico, provocado por un peso muerto, o casi.

Las cuevas estaban vacías, ni se oían voces ni pasos, sólo el agua caer de su fuente natural, a la que tantas veces había acudido para rellenar botellas de agua con él, a veces ella le había dado pequeñas sorpresas y le traía el agua con todo el amor del mundo.

Esta vez no la dejó tan suavemente. Sintió dolor en su espalda al conectar con la camilla. Al menos no había bichos, a pesar de todo, alguna hormiga seguía recorriendo sus muslos.

Cómo era posible que no viera que ella respiraba, que sentía y que algunas lágrimas apuntaban en el borde exterior de sus ojos. Shannon no entendía nada, sólo notaba su presencia, parecía que él la estaba mirando, posiblemente se había sentado como hizo ella cuando murió Boone, a diferencia que ella lloraba y Sayid no, únicamente le clavaba los ojos tan intensamente que Shannon podía sentirlo casi atravesarle la piel.

Ni una caricia, ni un lamento, ni tan siquiera una plegaria aunque fuera musulmán. "Será que no soy tan buena en la cama", pensó Shannon,"Pero como puedo pensar estas cosas, es una barbaridad, aunque...si me quisiera como dijo...espera...a dónde vas?. Vuelve. No me dejes aquí Sayid."

Oyó sus pisadas alejarse, y en algún momento el eco se desvaneció. Ahora estaba de nuevo sola.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

CAPÍTULO 2

- Shannon, cariño, despierta.

- Mami...mami...hace frío.

- Lo sé mi vida, pero pronto pasará, estarás bien, no voy a abandonarte nunca.

- Y papi?

- Shannon...papi no vendrá...ya sabes que no...que no va a venir nunca más.

Estaba jadeando cuando despertó, tenía el cuerpo sudado y dolorido. Intentó incorporarse pero fracasó, no sabía decir si fue a causa del dolor o de la sensación de que algo muy fuerte la sujetaba.

- Está despierta. Avísala. Rápido.

No reconoció la voz, no estaba en la cueva, eso seguro, porque el murmullo del agua y el eco habían desaparecido.

Alguien entró en la sala acercándose cada vez más a Shannon. Ahora estaba asustada. No sabía que pasaba, pero algo la mantenía alerta. Aunque por lo menos, fuera quién fuera, se había dado cuenta de que estaba viva.

Una luz muy suave, de tono anaranjado iluminaba la sala parcialmente. Era de agradecer pues sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la luz natural ni a la de los fluorescentes que apenas se distinguían en el techo.

De pronto sintió una mano acariciar el inicio de su cabello, era un tacto agradable, suave, casi maternal.

Shannon cerró los ojos instintivamente, por alguna razón se sintió segura y protegida.

Poco a poco fue abriendo más los ojos hasta vislumbrar una cara de mujer que la miraba amorosamente. Parecía que iba a llorar.

- Quién eres?. La voz parecía que se le iba a romper. Quizás llevaba mucho tiempo dormida y tenía la garganta muy seca.

- No hables. Te traeré un poco de agua. Más adelante podrás comer algo si todo va bien.

La mujer habló con un tono dulce. A Shannon le pareció que aquella voz si que la conocía. No estaba segura pues su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos pero sabía que había algo conocido en aquella mujer.

Intentó hablar de nuevo, Quería saber donde estaba, que había pasado con su estómago y sobretodo porque Sayid no estaba a su lado, pero aquellas preguntas fueron cayendo en cuentagotas, entre sorbo y sorbo de agua, detrás de pequeñas cucharadas de caldo, y cada respuesta parecía más escurridiza que la anterior.

Aquella mujer la cuidaba con esmero, la peinaba, le mojaba la sien con una toalla húmeda y esperaba a que volviera a caer dormida tras vigilar como le sentaba la comida.

Cables y tubos salían y entraban en su cuerpo, algunos directamente a las venas a través de agujas y otros enganchados a ventosas en su cabeza y su pecho. Shannon ansiaba quitarse aquello, saber si padecía algún mal grave y por encima de todo algo que no entendía y preguntaba una y otra vez, donde demonios estaba Sayid.

- Ahora no es momento de hablar. Todos están bien. Tú debes descansar, cuando estés más recuperada podrás levantarte y ver un poquito más del mundo. Te prometo que te gustará.

Mientras le hablaba seguía acariciando su cabello y Shannon, de nuevo volvió a dormirse muy tranquilamente.

- Buenos días bella durmiente

- Buenos...días. La garganta de Shannon se aclaraba cada vez más, y el sonido de su voz la alegró.

- Vaya!. Ya tienes mejor voz.

La mujer traía el desayuno. Shannon vio que sobre la bandeja había un pequeño maletín. Tras tomarse casi toda la comida que le habían traído, la mujer abrió el maletín y sacó diversos objetos de higiene femenina.

Un ratito después Shannon ya estaba lista, aunque aún no se había mirado en ningún espejo.

- Vamos a levantarte de la cama. Primero te sentaremos en esta silla. Lo haremos con mucho cuidado.

Entraron dos hombres, enfermeros seguramente pensó Shannon, y la colocaron con mucha delicadeza sobre una silla de ruedas.

- Querida, aún no te has mirado al espejo. Pero antes debo explicarte algo. Has estado mucho tiempo en coma. Dijo la mujer cogiendo las manos de Shannon.

- Mucho...tiempo...Cuánto?.

Shannon empezaba a tener miedo. Esa pregunta podía tener una respuesta sorprendente, y así fue.

- Cinco años.

No era capaz de mediar palabra. Se quedó mirando a la mujer con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Lentamente fue tranquilizándose. Volvió a recordar su asma, pero por algún motivo y a pesar de estar nerviosa no había tenido ni un sólo signo que evidenciara la aproximación de un ataque de asma.

La mujer movió la silla hasta el baño. Era una sala amplia, con mármoles rosados y un fresco aroma a cítricos. Shannon recordó el baño que tenía cuando vivía con Sabrina y Boone. Aquel recuerdo le inundó los ojos de lágrimas.

- Estás preparada querida?

- Supongo que sí.

Su imagen era casi como la recordaba. Sólo que ahora tenía veinticinco años y su rostro estaba más afinado, pero su cuerpo también había adelgazado, la habían alimentado con sueros durante mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Día tras día los avances eran más visibles. Ahora caminaba por si sola, le había costado, pero a quién no después de estar cinco años tumbada.

Podía mover su cuerpo tan lentamente que parecía una gran dama de sociedad en el siglo dieciocho. Le venían a la memoria sus años de ballet, sus piernas parecían tener vida propia, y como meta se había propuesto volver a colocarse en todas las posiciones, como cuando daba clase a las niñas.

No era el único recuerdo que acudía a su mente. Cada día sus pensamientos la acercaban a Boone y a Sayid. Pero no preguntaba, había decidido esperar y se conformaba con cerrar los ojos e imaginarlos sonriendo. De alguna manera sabía que podía volver a verlos, claro está, a cada uno de forma diferente, pero no cabía duda que los vería de nuevo.

- Shannon!. Cuanto me alegra verte mejorar tanto. Y además estás engordando un poquito.

- Eso no será un cumplido, verdad?. Contestó Shannon sonriendo a la mujer que la miraba.

- Estás preciosa. Afirmó la mujer tomando las manos de Shannon y mirándola con ternura, como hacia siempre.

- Gracias Maddie.

Maddie era el nombre de aquella señora que la cuidaba y la atendía a cualquier hora. Siempre que la revisaban los médicos estaba presente. Siempre le tendía la mano cuando la veía triste preguntado por Sayid, y siempre la animaba a avanzar.

Aquella mañana brillante de verano, Shannon vio un movimiento extraño detrás de unos arbustos del jardín. Por algún motivo le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de un perro, pero cuando se acercó en su lugar vio una niña, con cabellos negros y rizados y ojos verdes, o al menos eso le pareció a ella. Su carita mostraba un poco de miedo al verse sorprendida, pero Shannon se agachó hasta dejar su cara a su altura y le habló con una voz tan dulce como cuando le cantó a Sayid en la playa.

- Y tú quién eres pequeña?

Un grito de hombre llamó a la niña.

- Mariam, quieres hacer el favor de volver de una vez!!

Mariam, bonito nombre pensó Shannon mientras vio como la niña se giraba y salía corriendo en dirección a la voz.

- Shannon, ven por favor. No te acerques a los arbustos cariño.

Era la voz de Maddie, pero esta vez no sonó tan tierna como otras veces. Su tono era serio, o mejor dicho, preocupado.

- Maddie, he visto una niña. Era preciosa, con el pelo rizado y negro, tenía la piel morena y los ojos verdes. Como los tuyos!!. Decía Shannon caminando hacía Maddie sonriendo.

Pero Maddie pareció no hacer caso de las palabras de la joven y la tomó por un brazo suavemente, indicándole el camino hacia la piscina cubierta.

Los días de Shannon eran completos. Deporte, artes marciales, lectura, hasta clases de idiomas, cualquiera hubiera dicho que la estaban entrenando para una misión secreta pensaba Shannon sonriente. Pero claro, ahí no había ni televisión, ni periódicos ni radio. La música era escuchada libremente en cadenas con cd pero sin emisoras. La excusa que le daban era muy socorrida, los pacientes en reposo o curación no deben tener agitaciones. El caso es que tampoco había visto a otros enfermos. Aunque visto el mutismo general, Shannon optó por dejar de preguntar cosas que sabía de antemano que no tenían una respuesta, al menos por el momento.

El tiempo pasaba, y Shannon cada vez se sentía más fuerte, tanto como a veces se sentía observada, de nuevo tras aquellos arbustos, pero no conseguía ver nadie.

- Maddie, dime si ya sabes algo de Sayid.

Maddie la miró muy seriamente.

- Ven...hablaremos en la sala azul.

Una vez dentro, se sentaron en un cómodo sofá. Aquella sala, como las del resto de la clínica, estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito.

- Creo que es hora que hablemos, pero antes hay alguien que ha venido a verte.

A Shannon el corazón se le aceleró. Sayid había venido. Cinco años y tres meses y de nuevo le vería. Ya no se acordaba de como la dejó en el frío y húmedo suelo sin ni siquiera gritar su nombre.

Shannon sintió de nuevo la sensación en el estómago, le amaba tanto como lo hizo tiempo atrás, nada había cambiado para ella. No se planteaba si él la seguía queriendo, nunca se lo había planteado, de hecho ya se lo preguntó una vez, sutilmente, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue directa y ruda, "hago todo esto por todas las chicas que encuentro en islas desiertas", no pensaba volver a preguntar.

Se levantó del sofá, nerviosa, frotando sus manos una contra la otra y se encaró hacia la puerta. No fue Sayid quien entró y Shannon no pudo esconder su decepción. En su lugar aparecieron un hombre de unos sesenta años y una niña, la que había visto días atrás entre los arbustos.

- Shannon, por favor vuelve a sentarte. Estarás mejor. Hemos de hablar de muchas cosas. Dijo Maddie.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4

La sala azul nunca había estado tan concurrida. La niña y el hombre estaban sentados frente a Maddie y Shannon.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, pero pronto Maddie se encargó de iniciar la conversación.

- Shannon, quiero presentarte al Sr. Arthur Hanso y a Mariam, pero creo que a ella ya la conoces.

El saludo fue simplemente cortés. Shannon no entendía nada y estaba ansiosa por conocer el motivo de aquella visita. Maddie prosiguió de inmediato.

- Te preguntarás que hacen aquí. Bueno, te voy a contar una pequeña historia. Cuando te dispararon en el estómago estuviste a punto de morir, pero hicimos lo posible para que no fuera así. Te sacamos de la isla y te trajimos a este lugar, donde estuviste en coma cinco años. En ese tiempo te curamos y ahora puedes hacer una vida completamente normal. Se que te preguntas donde está Sayid. Empezaré por el principio. La corporación Dharma y la Fundación Hanso son dos entidades sin ánimo de lucro que tienen competencias científicas y sociales. Entre sus investigaciones está la de mejorar la calidad de vida del planeta, así como la de la investigación para prevenir catástrofes mundiales. A veces es más fácil solucionar un problema buscando la raíz, pero cuando esta raíz está muy alejada en el tiempo hemos de encontrar un método para llegar a ella, y así fue como se consiguió poner en marcha una serie de experimentos que permitían el viaje temporal tanto mental como físico. Ya sé que esto suena a ciencia ficción y no voy a entrar en detalles técnicos que ni tan siquiera yo entiendo muy bien, pero no es ficción, es real, y Sayid formó parte del experimento. Aunque primero debes saber que la isla donde estabais no era una isla cualquiera. Pertenece a la corporación y fue creada a partir de un islote que tenía unas características especiales para no ser vista por el resto del mundo. Para acceder a ella no hay otra manera que la del viaje temporal. O sea, cuando el avión cayó en la isla fue porqué se abrió la "puerta". Tú sabes que en esa isla habían cosas extrañas, susurros, visiones. Todo está relacionado con nosotros, tenemos cámaras y megafonía y podemos comunicar y contactar con los habitantes. Pero hace muchos años, ese grupo de habitantes se cansó de esperar resultados y se erigieron en un grupo peligroso para la corporación. A partir de ahí el tiempo pasó entre luchas, temores y traiciones. Cuando rescatamos a varios supervivientes decidí que tenía la oportunidad de recuperarte. Y así fue como envié a Sayid al momento en que en teoría debiste morir. El fue quién te salvó.

En la cabeza de Shannon había miles de cuestiones. Qué interés tenía Maddie en su vida y dónde estaba Sayid.

- Pero, por qué me salvó?. Por qué no está aquí?. Está...está muerto?.

- Shannon, te salvó porque le importabas. Y no está aquí porque no puede.

- Y dónde está?.

Maddie miró a la niña, al Sr. Hanso y de nuevo a Shannon.

- No podrá venir Shannon.

Shannon suspiró profundamente. No comprendía nada, parecía como si aquella niña tuviera una relación especial con Sayid. De pronto sintió un enorme deseo de llorar aunque se contuvo.

El Sr.Hanso miró a la niña, y cariñosamente le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Mariam, por favor cariño, sal del cuarto y ve a jugar al jardín.

La pequeña obedeció y salió de la habitación, despidiéndose de todos muy educadamente.

Shannon miró de nuevo a Maddie y preguntó.

- Vale. Dime Maddie, qué te importaba a ti mi vida?

- Tú eres mi hija Shannon.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

CAPÍTULO 5

- Cómo dices?.

- Ya me has oído cariño. Es una historia muy larga, tendremos mucho tiempo para entrar en detalles, pero voy a intentar explicarte los motivos por los que he estado lejos de ti todos estos años.

Shannon miraba a Maddie incrédula. Le acababa de decir que era su madre, la mujer que creía muerta desde que tenía seis años.

- Escucha Shannon, cuando tú naciste me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te quise desde el primer momento en que supe que estaba embarazada. Y cuando te vi pensé que no había nadie más bello en el mundo. Pero cuando tenias seis años descubrí que tu padre mantenía una relación con otra mujer, Sabrina, y mi mundo se vino abajo. Me marché por unos días, quería aclarar mi mente. Esos días fueron decisivos, conocí a Arthur y me enamoré, cuando quise recuperarte para formar una familia entendí que Arthur y yo estábamos demasiado implicados en los proyectos de la corporación y preferí que tuvieras una vida feliz con tu padre. Me equivoqué, sé que Sabrina no fue precisamente una madre para ti, pero durante años no té faltó nada, y tu padre te quería. Sé que es duro y que te costará perdonarme si es que puedes hacerlo, pero yo te quiero. Por eso no pude soportar verte muerta en la isla e hice algo muy peligroso, cambiar el pasado para tenerte en mi futuro.

Muy despacio, casi sin fuerzas, Shannon se levantó del sofá y se fue de la sala azul a su habitación, necesitaba pensar.

Todo aquello era demasiado, debería estar muerta pero estaba viva. Tenía una madre que creía que había fallecido y Sayid estaba en paradero desconocido.

Se sentía más sola que nunca y muy confusa.

Llegó a su habitación y se pasó más de un día encerrada en aquel luminoso y bonito cuarto. Cuando decidió salir fue tras meditar mucho la oportunidad que tenía ante sus ojos. Por qué no empezar de nuevo?. Acaso no lo merecía?. Ahora tenía una madre y un lugar donde vivir cómodamente.

- Maddie. Quiero hablar contigo.

- Claro cariño.

- Necesito que me digas si Sayid está muerto.

- Sí.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Necesitaba aclarar tantas cosas que ni tan siquiera tenia fuerzas para llorar, a pesar del dolor que le sacudió todo el cuerpo.

- Está bien.

Durante unos instantes intentó en vano asimilar la muerte de Sayid, pero decidió seguir preguntando.

- Y por qué no volviste a por mí?. Tan peligrosa es la corporación?.

- No volví porque creí que te cuidaban bien, y de hecho tenias de todo, menos cariño de madre. Esa es la carga que siempre llevaré conmigo. Respecto a la corporación...bueno...son proyectos que están al margen del gobierno, pero no al margen de ciertas autoridades militares y científicas. En cualquier momento nuestra vida podía peligrar, y tú eras demasiado pequeña para correr riesgos. Eso no significa que ahora estemos realmente a salvo, pero han cambiado mucho las cosas, sobretodo desde el viaje temporal de Sayid.

- Cómo me salvasteis la vida?.

- En un viaje temporal nunca debe implicar cambios, estos pueden transformar el futuro. Así que cuidamos todos los detalles con sumo cuidado. Nos esmeramos en que nadie del pasado supiera lo que ocurría. Todos han creído tu muerte estos años, pero cuando salgas al mundo real contaremos una historia. Explicaremos que gracias a las propiedades de la isla tu cuerpo se mantuvo durante unas horas bajo mínimos y que cuando nos llevamos los fallecidos a sus respectivas ciudades para hacerles el funeral correspondiente nos dimos cuenta de que todos teníais posibilidades de vivir, pero los demás no aguantaron mucho fuera de la influencia de la isla excepto tú, logramos mantener tus constantes y estabilizarte hasta que por fin despertaste del coma. Escucha Shannon, Sayid fue al pasado mentalmente, en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo fue tomado por su consciencia futura y te dejó sola en la cueva, un equipo de científicos y yo también viajamos en el tiempo días antes pero de forma física, dejamos preparado todo lo que se necesitaría para mantener tus constantes hasta desenterrarte. Por suerte nadie nos vio. Cuando Sayid abandonó el lugar volvimos a realizar otro viaje temporal físico, entré y te inyecté una sustancia gracias a la cual hoy sigues viva. Y ya sabes el resto.

- Me cuesta mucho entenderlo. Eso significa que soy una especie de zombi.

- No, claro que no. Ni te imaginas lo que es capaz de aguantar un cuerpo. Además, esto ya lo hemos hecho otras veces.

- Pero como vais a explicar a las familias de los otros fallecidos que no pudisteis recuperarlos. Y si os demandan?. Podrían tomar medidas, habéis utilizado sus cuerpos.

- Arthur es muy convincente y muy poderoso Shannon. Nadie va a demandarnos, te lo aseguro.

- Maddie..quiero saber algo. Y Boone?. Qué pasó con él?. Por qué no le salvasteis también?. Era mi hermano.

Maddie sonrió. Sabía bastante sobre la relación de ambos, y aunque no conocía los detalles más íntimos estaba segura de que no era una relación saludable al cien por cien.

- Shannon, cariño, yo pude escoger. Y te escogí a ti. Eres mi hija. Pronto entenderás el sentimiento maternal.

- Pero Boone merecía estar vivo. Si yo no le hubiera llamado el no habría venido a buscarme y quizás estaría vivo.

- No te equivoques Shannon. Si era su destino morir eso es lo que debía ocurrir.

- Cómo puedes hablar así?. Y cuál era mi destino?. Crees que me siento feliz pensando en que estoy viva y mi hermano no?.

- Es duro y puedo comprender tu sentimiento. Sólo hasta que logramos tener la técnica necesaria para viajar corporalmente yo no pudo hacer nada más que ver tu tumba. Pero en cuanto todo estuvo listo decidí cambiar tu rumbo.

- Lo ves, me acabas de decir que Boone estaba destinado a morir. Y yo no?. Estaba muerta y ahora viva.

- Quizás tú destino era tener a tu hija. Mariam es especial. No la conoces.

- Me voy a volver loca Maddie. Dices que te paseas por el pasado y que yo estaba en una tumba. Qué pasa entonces conmigo en el futuro?.

Todas aquellas preguntas ametrallaban a Maddie. Pero Shannon tenía derecho a conocer que pasaba.

- Shannon, esta es tu vida, este es tu mundo y es el que estás viviendo. Aprovéchalo. Da igual si en otra realidad tu no estás o no estoy yo. Vive lo que sientes. No es un sueño y tampoco es un juego.

- Sayid murió hace poco tiempo, verdad?

- Sí.

- Y vino a verme?.

- No, no vino, su vida ya era bastante complicada como para que añadirle más problemas. Él hizo cosas y fue mejor que tu te mantuvieras ajena a su entorno.

Entonces Shannon se dio cuenta de que Maddie había cambiado su expresión amable y paciente por otra más ruda. No era buena idea seguir con las preguntas acerca de Sayid y su vida. Sólo quiso puntualizar un poco más y continuar con algo mucho más agradable que lo que parecía ser la vida de Sayid.

- Quieres decir que Sayid no sabia nada? Qué nadie sabe que estoy viva?.

- Sayid no supo nada porqué borramos esa parte de su memoria. Luego murió. Sólo sabemos lo que ocurrió un grupo de personas muy reducido.

- Y la niña, Mariam, hablaste delante de ella. No es muy pequeña para entender la corporación y los viajes en el tiempo?. Además no entiendo que tiene que ver ella en todo esto. Quién es?.

- No te puedes imaginar lo inteligente que es.

Maddie hizo una pausa y prosiguió.

- Shannon...Mariam es...tu hija.

- Qué?

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, notó como se quedaba casi sin saliva. Ahora no sólo tenía madre, también tenía una hija.

- Tu estabas embarazada de Sayid y al salvarte la salvamos a ella.

- Por qué debería creer todo lo que me estás contando?.

- Porque debes confiar, tener fe y esperanza en la vida nueva que se te ha brindado. Tienes una nueva oportunidad.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Ahora si lloraba apretando la cabeza contra la almohada. Casi se ahoga, suerte que Maddie estaba a su lado acariciando su espalda.

Cuando logró serenarse un poco se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y retomó la conversación con Maddie.

- Cómo murió?

- Sayid?

- Sí.

- Le atropelló un coche.

Y de pronto sintió una necesidad inmensa de reír. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Sayid moriría atropellado o enfermo. Si hubiera tenido que pensar en una muerte para él seguramente un balazo o un accidente de avión serian las mejores opciones. Quizás arrollado por un tren. Pero un coche le pareció casi poca cosa.

- Qué coche?

- Cómo dices cariño?

- La marca, el modelo.

Hasta la misma Shannon, después de haber preguntado aquello se sorprendió. Serán los nervios, pensó, pero necesito saberlo. Quiero detalles.

- Pues...no lo recuerdo Shannon. Es importante?

- Supongo que sí. Averígualo por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero pronto Shannon comenzó la nueva tanda de preguntas.

- Mariam...Dices que es mi hija...Maddie yo no siento nada, quiero decir que la he mirado y no he tenido ganas de abrazarla y besarla. Se supone que eso seria instinto maternal.

- Shannon, yo tampoco te he abrazado como madre.

Y Shannon recopiló mentalmente todo el tiempo que había pasado en la casa. Era verdad, las caricias y los abrazos recibidos no eran intensos y cálidos como los de una madre, se parecían más a los de una buena amiga, fuertes, seguros y cariñosos.

Maddie se inclinó hacia Shannon y la abrazó, esta vez como madre, y Shannon sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba porque durante muchos años había deseado ese momento.

Estuvieron un rato con los ojos cerrados apoyadas la una en la otra.

- No sé si podré llamarte mamá, al menos por ahora.

- No te preocupes. Quizás más adelante. Maddie está bien, me hace sentir más joven.

- Creo que nos parecemos.

Su madre, Maddie la miró y sonrió. Si que nos parecemos, pensó, tenemos los mismos ojos somos igual de altas, pero mi hija es tan guapa. Y con este pensamiento Maddie se sintió nueva, como si hubiera empezado ella misma una vida, con su hija y su nieta.

- Maddie, háblame de Mariam. Creo que debería saber más sobre ella. Necesito conocerla.

Maddie habló de Mariam. Del porque de su nombre, de su pequita en la espalda, de sus primeros pasos y sus palabras. Y sobretodo de lo inteligente y comprensiva que era. La pequeña ya sabía que Shannon era su mamá y que había dormido mucho porque estaba enfermita, y sabía que su papá estaba lejos.

Con el paso de los días, Shannon y Mariam se fueron conociendo más, hasta que una tarde Shannon la abrazó, como Maddie hizo con ella misma. Fue un momento después de que Mariam cayera del columpio y Shannon sintiera de nuevo aquella sensación de opresión en el estómago y corriera instintivamente hacia la niña.

Pasó el tiempo y Mariam llamaba mamá a Shannon, pero Shannon seguía llamando Maddie a su madre.

- Ma-ddie...dime si ya sabes el coche que atropelló a Sayid.

- Sí. Ayer lo averigüé. Era un Chevrolet Camaro.

- Buen coche...

Ambas estallaron riendo al mismo tiempo. No por la muerte de Sayid, que Shannon lloraba cada noche, sino por pensar que podía haber sido aplastado por algún utilitario demasiado vulgar. Por alguna razón él debía morir a lo grande, o al menos por algo grande.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Arthur Hanso estaba sentado en su despacho mirando atentamente la pantalla de su ordenador. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de la entrada de Shannon y Maddie.

Sólo cuando las sombras de sus cuerpos se proyectaron sobre su mesa levantó la cabeza del teclado.

- Señoras. Dijo Arthur con su habitual caballerosidad.

- Arthur, Sólo quería decirte que he estado hablando con Shannon, le he contado todo referente a la muerte de Sayid, y también que Mariam es su hija.

- Dime Shannon, cómo te sientes?.

Sus ojitos marrones se encontraron con los de la joven. A Arthur le pareció que nunca se apagaría aquella tristeza que veía en el fondo de su iris.

- Estoy bien...dentro de lo que cabe. Ahora se que tengo una hija, y quiero estar más tiempo con ella.

- Bueno querida, eso no es problema. Maddie, tu madre, me ha dicho que cuando Mariam termine las clases disfrutará de unos días de vacaciones. Seguro que estaréis todo el día juntas.

- Arthur, agradezco todo esto, pero yo quiero salir y quiero hacerlo con mi hija. Necesito llevarla al parque, al zoo, al cine...como a cualquier niña. Pensaba empezar por ir de compras.

En un instante los ojitos marrones de Arthur dejaron de brillar al ser cubiertos por una nube negra. Su expresión se volvió seria.

- Ni hablar. Es muy peligroso salir fuera.

- Pero tenéis un plan para explicar que yo esté viva. Gritó Shannon.

Maddie empezó a sudar, se frotaba las manos y en aquel momento Shannon se dio cuenta del respeto y temor que sentía por Arthur.

- Por favor Arthur, dijo Maddie, deja que vayamos las tres. Usaremos tu seguridad y tendremos mucho cuidado. Pasaremos desapercibidas.

- Para quién Maddie. Mírate, mira a Shannon lo bonita que es. Es igual que tú.

Movió su mano lentamente hacía el rostro de Maddie, y posando la mano en su mandíbula la acarició con el pulgar, reviviendo en Shannon dulces recuerdos. Era la misma caricia que sintió antes de morir en la isla.

- Por favor Arthur. Deja que salgan, necesitan estar juntas. Se lo duro que es no poder estar con tu hija.

- Maddie cariño, tu caso es diferente. En cambio Shannon y Mariam si están juntas.

- Pero se perdió la parte más dulce de su infancia. Por favor Arthur, te lo suplico. Yo estaré con ellas. No hablarán con nadie que no sea imprescindible.

Finalmente el viejo Arthur accedió, y Shannon, Mariam y Maddie salieron de la casa.

El parque resplandecía todo el año, pero aquel día le pareció a Shannon que el color verde de los árboles era todavía más brillante.

Mariam le daba la mano y caminaba alegre siguiendo los pasos lentos y seguros de su madre. Maddie estaba al otro lado de la pequeña, y unos pasos más atrás tres hombres fuertes las custodiaban. Aquello no le gustaba mucho a Shannon porque se sentía vigilada y además estaba convencida que no sólo eran guardaespaldas, sino que tenían la misión de informar a Arthur de todos sus movimientos.

- Maddie, podemos ir al quiosco y tomar un refresco. Hace mucho calor.

Un par de minutos más tarde se sentaron a la sombra de un banco con las bebidas en la mano. Las tres miraban las personas que paseaban por los caminos de aquel precioso parque.

Sin darse cuenta, una mujer joven se acercó despacio hacia ellas, se levantó las gafas de sol justo en el momento en que los guardias encargados de protegerlas se dirigían a ella.

- Shannon?. Shannon Rutherford?.

La muchacha se quedó clavada en el suelo, a unos pocos pasos de distancia y con la estrecha vigilancia de aquellos tres hombres. Terminó de quitarse las gafas y Shannon tuvo que coger aire. Creía que le iba a dar un ataque de asma.

- Kate?.

Definitivamente era Kate Austen. Tenía aquella mirada de suficiencia mezclada con algo de timidez. Se movía igual que Kate, segura y prepotente, y su voz era la misma, o al menos a Shannon eso le pareció.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

CAPÍTULO 8

- Shannon. Tengo que confesarte algo.

- Dime Kate.

Kate tomó aire y miró a Shannon a los ojos. Soltaría todo lo que llevaba dentro sin tapujos.

- Cuando Sayid y tú os enrollasteis en la isla yo sentí celos.

Shannon la miró sorprendida. Ella tenía a Jack y a Sawyer como dos caballeros en duelo.

- No pongas esa cara Shannon. Yo creo que hasta cierto punto te diste cuenta. Sabías que Sayid me defendió varias veces de Sawyer, y que tras la tortura por tus inhaladores le dio una paliza a Sawyer, pues eso no fue por ti, fue por mí, Sawyer me pidió un beso, él estaba con Jack detrás de los árboles y lo vieron, Sayid se enfadó tanto que le clavó un cuchillo en un brazo. Luego se fue de la playa pero antes me besó y me dijo que esperaba volver a verme. Le esperé pero al final, cuando llegó yo ya me había empezado a encariñar con el Jack.

Shannon miró a Kate y pestañeó varias veces seguidas, y eso sólo lo hacía cuando se empezaba a enfadar.

- Kate, por qué me cuentas esto?.

- Él no te quería Shannon.

- Y a ti que te importa. Eso sólo nos incumbía a él y a mí. Así que dejemos el tema tranquilo. Me voy.

- No Shannon, espera, no he acabado.

- Pues yo creo que si Kate.

Kate tomó a Shannon del brazo y la sujetó fuerte acercando su cara a su mejilla.

- No Shannon. Tienes que saber algo. Sayid está vivo. Y está con Nadia.

- Qué?

- Te cambió por ella. Pregúntaselo a Arthur. Él lo sabe y té contará la verdad. Sayid te cambió por Nadia.

Sacudiendo fuerte su brazo Shannon se liberó de Kate.

- Estás enferma Kate.

- Shannon escúchame. No le hagas caso, si se te acerca y quiere estar con la niña no le dejes. Él no te quiere, ni a ti ni a tu hija. Sólo os hará daño.

Pero Shannon había empezado a caminar todo lo deprisa que podía, incapaz de creer lo que Kate le estaba diciendo. Cómo podía ser la vida de alguien un trueque


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

CAPÍTULO 9

- Quién es Nadia?.

- Shannon por favor, déjalo. Replicó Maddie.

- No Maddie, tengo derecho a saber si mi vida vale menos que la de ella. Quiero saber por qué alguien decide quién debe vivir o quién debe morir?.

- Shannon, no te hagas daño, lo pasado pasado está y no hay vuelta atrás.

- Cómo puedes hablar de vuelta atrás si tu has estado viajando en el tiempo.

- Si. Y francamente, esto debe terminar. Arthur y yo estamos pensando en acabar con los viajes en el tiempo. Al final no traerán nada bueno.

- Y toda la gente que muere injustamente?.

- No ves que se convertiría en algo sin final, que salvar a tanta gente implicaría cambios que no podríamos soportar. Se crearían paradojas, o quizás universos alternativos. No Shannon, esto tiene un final y está cerca. Y ahora volvamos.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, Shannon se dirigió al despacho de Arthur Hanso.

- Arthur, necesito hablar contigo.

- Ya me lo imaginaba pequeña. Tienes un montón de preguntas. Siéntate por favor.

Tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones colocados frente a la mesa de despacho, donde al otro lado el Sr. Hanso se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en su silla.

- Hoy me he encontrado con una mujer, con Kate Austen. Me ha dicho cosas terribles de Sayid, y me ha hablado de Nadia.

- Nadia, Nadia. Sí. Ella es la esposa de Sayid, la mujer a la que ha querido tener siempre a su lado.

- Pero él me dijo que me amaba.

- Te dijo algo así para tenerte a su lado mientras estaba en la isla. Es un hombre muy apasionado y no puede estar sin una mujer al lado. Tú fuiste su "presa". Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que te estaba llevando a su terreno como él quería.

- Me construyó una cabaña.

- Ofrecer comida, protección y un nido es un comportamiento primitivo y animal. Es una manera de asegurarse tu atención. Eras muy joven y él sabía que no tenias a nadie, ni dentro ni fuera de la isla. Así que fuiste su blanco y acertó.

- Entonces me estás diciendo que sólo estuvo conmigo para satisfacer sus necesidades.

- Exactamente, recuerda lo que te respondió cuando le preguntaste si iba en serio. Fue un no rotundo. Nadia es su obsesión, esa mujer lo manipuló en la cárcel. Además, ella estaba embarazada y él descubrió que tenían una hija en común, después de eso enloqueció por encontrarla aún más de lo ya estaba.

- Qué cárcel?.

- Nadia fue prisionera y torturada bajo el gobierno de Saddam en Irak. A pesar de ser sumita al igual que Sayid, ambos pertenecían a bandos diferentes. No sé si lo sabías pero el trabajo de Sayid fue durante muchos años torturar a las personas, pero a Nadia no sólo no la torturó, sino que además la dejó embarazada.

- Arthur, esperas que me crea que hicieron el amor en una cárcel de Irak?.

- Nadia estaba desesperada por salir de ahí. Y él necesitaba alguien. Te aseguro que encontraron la manera.

- Sabes, hablas como si hubieras estado presente.

- He estado en muchos sitios, pero no he visto nada que no se pueda deducir, además, recuerda que durante mucho tiempo hemos realizado viajes en el tiempo y hemos hablado con mucha gente. Y la gente cuenta cosas.

- No puedo creer lo que me dices de Sayid, él me lo hubiera contado.

- Contado?. Vamos Shannon, a veces pareces una niña. No seas tan inocente! Él sólo hace lo que le conviene. Sabias que por ella mató a varias personas. Y por ti qué hizo? Nada. Cuando le pediste que hiciera algo con Locke tras la muerte de Boone no hizo nada, y sabes por qué, pues no por las razones que te dio, toda esa historia de tu no has matado a nadie y bla bla bla, lo hizo porque Locke era alguien necesario en la isla, para salir de ella y contactar con Nadia.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y entraron Maddie y Kate. Shannon se giró sorprendida, pero tenía los ojos tan encharcados que volvió a girar su rostro y lo hundió entre las manos. Kate casi era arrastrada por Maddie, quién con firmeza la obligó a sentarse en el sillón que quedaba vacío enfrente de la mesa del despacho, justo al lado de Shannon.

- Creo que Kate ha hablado mucho, y quiero que ella misma te cuente unas cuantas cosas. Es cierto que Sayid nunca debe encontrar a Mariam, si lo hace la matará.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Shannon apartó las manos de su cara y miró a Maddie asustada. Ahora tenía alguien en su vida a quién amar de verdad, con todo el corazón, y no quería ni imaginar que se la pudieran arrebatar.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

CAPÍTULO 10

- Shannon, he sido un poco brusca en el parque pero es cierto, él no debe acercarse a la niña.

- Es su padre Kate. Por qué iba a querer matarla?.

Hubo un cruce de miradas y dudas, Maddie, Arthur y Kate tenían que dar muchas explicaciones. Pero fue Maddie quién tomó la palabra.

- A través de los viajes en el tiempo se pueden cambiar muchas cosas, pero igual que podemos ir al pasado, nuestro futuro puede venir a nosotros, sólo que todo esto hay que hacerlo sin que hayan cambios, y ya los ha habido. Por suerte no han afectado nada a escala mundial y en general casi nadie a notado las diferencias, pero puede pasar algo y no debemos evitarlo.

- Y qué tiene que ver Mariam?.

- En un futuro, Mariam destruirá todo el proyecto, pero para eso deberá viajar al pasado. Mira, los viajes no se pueden realizar a ningún punto donde no esté el proyecto, pero si alguien decidiera llevar consigo un pequeño ordenador y el material necesario podría construir un proyecto en cualquier época, y los cambios se realizarían a gran escala, y quizás el resultado seria terrible. Mariam deberá viajar en el tiempo justo en el momento en que la persona que quiere realizar estos tactos lo haga, deberá acabar con la máquina y con su vida. Ella volverá a su presente y todo seguirá su curso.

- Me estás diciendo que Mariam será una asesina. Estáis locos.

- No sabes quién es Ben, verdad?. Dijo Kate.

- Ben?. No, no sé quién es.

- Él si que está loco. Él quiere viajar en el tiempo más allá del proyecto, no sé si quiere llegar a la Europa medieval o a la prehistoria, pero si lo consigue será catastrófico, por eso Mariam debe ser entrenada a la perfección para realizar la tarea.

- Dime Kate, por qué demonios te preocupas tú tanto por mi hija?.

- Porque ella y mi hijo harán esto juntos, Él se quedará en el presente de Mariam y la ayudará, pero si algo falla mi hijo deberá ir a buscarla y en un caso extremo tendrá que saltar en el tiempo tantas veces como sea necesario para destruir a Ben y el proyecto, pero sólo habrá energía para una ida más y mi hijo no podrá regresar jamás al presente.

- Y qué sentido tiene que Sayid quiera matar a Mariam si ya tiene a Nadia?.

- Sayid tiene una deuda muy grande con Ben y vive bajo su amenaza constante. Si le mata Nadia morirá, pero si Ben se siente atacado y no le defiende Nadia también morirá.

Shannon cerró ambos ojos, cada vez le costaba más escuchar el nombre de Nadia. Sentía como se le clavaba cada sílaba, cada consonante y cada vocal en el corazón. Pero necesitaba saber más.

- Y por todo esto Sayid matará a su hija. Es una locura. Él es bueno y nunca haría algo así.

Arthur decidió intervenir.

- Bueno?. Shannon, pequeña, él debería ser juzgado por crímenes de guerra. Recuerda que era oficial bajo el mando de un dictador. Sabias que a algunos nazis y a algunos de las SS se les juzgó al cabo de un tiempo?

- Cómo te atreves a compararlo con un nazi?. Y tú quién eres?. Acaso no estás experimentando con tus malditos viajes!.

- Y qué te crees que hacía Saddam en Irak?. Manualidades? Shannon, el hombre que amas torturaba a la gente hasta que confesaban, algo, lo que fuera, algunos mentían sólo para dejar de sentir el dolor que les infringía. Trabajaba a las ordenes de un dictador.

- Pero que tiene que ver con los nazis?

- Te quedarías de piedra si supieras el tipo de gente que colaboró con los nazis. Ni te lo puedes imaginar.

- Es diferente Arthur. Sayid debía estar bajo algún tipo de presión, le conocí y se que tenía buen corazón. Algo debió pasar para que acabara haciendo daño.

- Según él, el dolor que le mostraron los americanos, pero dime Shannon, si alguien te pide que te tires por la ventana tu lo harías?.

- Es diferente, Arthur si él se vio obligado a realizar actos horribles seguro que está arrepentido, si no lo estuviera ahora estaría en la cárcel.

- Si no lo encarcelaron fue porque siempre se escapaba, y cuando la CIA lo encontró hizo un trato con él a cambió de impedir que una bomba estallara en Australia.

- Lo ves!. Él es bueno, evitó una matanza.

- Y por quién crees que lo hizo?. Shannon, lo hizo por Nadia, él no quería colaborar pero ellos le ofrecieron la dirección de ella.

- Arthur es la Cía.

- Y?.

- Pues que no creo que sólo fuera a cambio de su dirección, quizás amenazaron con matarla.

- No. La Cía. tampoco va cargándose a la gente porque sí. Eso sólo pasa en las películas.

Kate pensó que ya era el momento de intervenir, aquella discusión sobre Sayid duraba demasiado, y Shannon era incapaz de ver más allá de su corazón, y justificaba cada uno de sus actos.

- Escucha Shannon, voy a contarte algo. En la isla, el mismo día de tu entierro él se marcho antes de que terminara el pobre oficio que te ofrecimos, parecía emocionado pero nadie le vio una sola lágrima. Tampoco le veíamos por tu tumba, y dejó todas tus pertenencias abandonadas. Algunos aprovecharon lo que pudieron. Más tarde pasaron cosas, encontramos otras personas, mujeres, entre ellas Naomi, cuando ella murió a manos de Locke él rezó por ella, nos extrañó un poco porque nadie lo vio rezar por ti. Pero no fue la única mujer que tuvo un impacto en él, una vez Charlie, antes de morir, me contó que él y Ana, la mujer que te disparó estuvieron a punto de...bueno ya sabes, pero como él estaba con ellos no pasó nada. Y no podrías imaginarte las miradas que había entre él y Juliet, aunque ella al final se decidió por Jack.

Shannon se levantó corriendo y salió de la sala. Todo aquello era demasiado, viajes en el tiempo, el futuro de su hija, y la verdad sobre el hombre que amaba.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

CAPÍTULO 11

- Nos vamos.

- Cómo dices?.

- Qué nos vamos Maddie, yo y la niña nos iremos a vivir a Europa.

- Estás loca, no puede ser, Mariam debe preparase para el futuro, para hacer algo importante y ayudar a la humanidad. Si Ben es capaz de ir a otra época podría cambiar todo la historia y eso no sería para bien.

- Basta!. Estoy harta de oír todo esto sobre Mariam y su destino. Tiene que vivir como una niña. Té perdí hace años cuando más te necesitaba, cuando pensaba que estabas muerta era mejor, ahora que sé que seguías viva me das asco. Yo quería que mi madre me abrazase pero tú estabas demasiado ocupada con tu fundación.

- Shannon por favor, intenta comprender.

- Sabes qué?. Tú y Arthur me decís que Sayid era malo, que los soldados americanos y la Cía. le enseñaron un camino fácil para solucionar problemas, pero entiendo su comportamiento, yo también he sido diferente a como me siento por dentro, pero por fuera todos han visto siempre a una Shannon fría, distante y calculador. En realidad yo no quería y Sayid fue la primera persona a la que quise por ser simplemente como era y nada más. Él no tenía nada que ofrecerme, me dijo que había sido soldado, que quería empezar de cero en América y que había hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía, pero no me importaba, lo entiendes?.

- No te vayas hija. La voz de Maddie, al igual que sus ojos, mostraban una inmensa tristeza.

Shannon miró a Maddie también con tristeza, no había reproches pero no quería vivir más mentidas, sobretodo por su hija. Decidió dejar de plantearse porqué Sayid la había salvado, porqué tenía que matar a una niña, no quería más preguntas, bueno, sólo le quedaban un par por hacer.

- Quiero saber algo. Qué hace que Ben tenga tanto miedo y cómo es qué Sayid no puede saber que tiene una hija conmigo?

- Sayid tiene otra hija, ella será la que traicionará a Ben, pero su traición nos ayudará en la misión que Mariam tiene que realizar. Por eso no las niñas no pueden conocerse, no pueden crear vínculos y mezclar sentimientos, ni tampoco Sayid, Ben es un hombre muy peligroso, capaz de cambiar como un camaleón, y además tiene muchos contactos. Nos es más fácil mantenerlo a raya dejando que Sayid piense que matará a una desconocida. Si Ben se enterara que la hija de su lacayo va a traicionarle haría alguna locura y no podemos precipitar los hechos.

- Pero si la hija de Sayid ayuda a Mariam tendrán que conocerse.

- No necesariamente, ella no ayudará a Mariam directamente, ayudará al hijo de Kate, a él le dará todas las coordenadas del viaje temporal de Ben, y justo en ese momento Mariam será informada por el muchacho y podrá llevar a cabo su misión.

- Me voy Maddie.

Y se fue, al cabo de unos días todo estaba preparado. La organización se ocupaba de todo y Shannon y su hija empezarían una nueva vida en Italia. Al final Shannon tuvo que aceptar la protección de la corporación, sobretodo por el bien de su hija.

Mariam recibía una estricta formación académica y Shannon vivía tranquilamente, regentando una tienda de decoración y antigüedades.

Algunos años más tarde conoció a un hombre, se enamoró y se casó. Eran felices, pero nunca tuvieron hijos, aunque él cuidaba de Mariam como si fuera su propia hija.

Un día, alguien entró en la tienda, era un hombre de piel oscura y no muy alto. Shannon estaba colocando unos jarroncitos en las estanterías, pero pudo sentir la intensa mirada en su espalda. Se giró bruscamente mientras uno de los jarrones caía al suelo.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

CAPÍTULO 12

- Puedo ayudar…Sayid?. Oh!. Díos Mío.

- Hola Shannon.

- Qué haces aquí?.

- He venido a verte.

Todos los metros cuadrados de la tienda se hacían cada vez más pequeños para Shannon. Aquel hombre, Sayid, se acercaba cada vez más a ella y Shannon se sentía muy desprotegida.

Le observó detenidamente mientras él acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Ya no llevaba barba, y sus rizos oscuros eran casi grises. La piel estaba curtida y a Shannon le pareció más bajito y barrigón. Por un momento un pensamiento vacío de coherencia se cruzó en la mente de Shannon, _" Como pude enamorarme de él?"_

Aunque dicen siempre que quien tuvo retuvo, y a Shannon, mirarle a los ojos un rato más le sirvió para recordar las caricias que se profesaron en la isla, volviendo a estremecer su columna vertebral.

- Qué quieres Sayid?

- Quiero verte.

- Por qué?

- Porque me enteré que estabas viva y te habías instalado en Italia.

- Y has venido hasta aquí sólo para verme? Qué va a decir tu esposa?

Sayid sonrió, pocas veces lo hacía, pero a Shannon le gustaba aquella sonrisa, la hacía sentir cómoda y tranquila, a pesar de las circumstancias.

- Cómo sabes que tengo esposa?.

- Llevas anillo.

- Eres muy rápida fijándote en los detalles. Siempre has sido una mujer muy lista.

- Ya.

- Por qué desconfias de mí?

- Porque llevas anillo de casado, así que tu visita no es "romántica".

- Yo no he dicho que lo fuera. He dicho que venía a verte.

Shannon respiró profundamente. Cómo la había encontrado?. De todos modos, ahora sólo le importaba que no se cruzase con Mariam. La joven ya tenía veinte años, convertida en una chica guapísima y muy inteligente.

- Por qué me buscas Sayid?.

- Tenemos que hablar. Por favor Shannon, sentémos tranquilamente.

- De qué quieres hablar?

- Es increíble.

- El qué?.

- No me has recriminado nada ni tampoco me has preguntado cómo te he encontrado.

- Quizás no me interesa nada de ti. Dime lo que me quieras decir y márchate.

- Tu marido está fuera del país, no tengas tanta prisa.

- Sabes muchas cosas.

Estaba demasiado cerca, había rodeado el mostrador y se había situado justo enfrente de ella, levantando la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Shannon.

Por unos instantes pareció como si fueran a besarse, Shannon y Sayid se miraron como sólo lo hicieron una vez en la isla, cuando traducían los mapas de Danielle. Pero Shannon giró la cara bruscamente a un lado para recolocar con la mano un par de figuras decorativas situadas en los estantes de detrás del mostrador.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

CAPÍTULO 13

- Mami!

Mariam entró sonriendo y se dirigió a su madre. Sayid se volvió rápidamente hacia ella y sin pensarlo dos veces puso la mano en su chaqueta y sacó una pistola automática con silenciador.

Shannon y Mariam se paralizaron al instante.

- Sayid por favor. No lo hagas. No mates a ….

- Mi padre se llamaba Sayid.

Mariam dio un paso hacia delante. Sayid estaba sorprendido ante el valor de la joven.

- Qué has dicho?.

- Que mi padre se llamaba Sayid, como usted.

- Mariam quedate quieta. Por favor, le daré el dinero de la caja pero déjenos en paz.

Entonces Sayid se dio cuenta de todo, miró de nuevo a la joven, tenía el cabello negro y rizado, y muy muy largo, sus ojos eran verdes como los de Shannon pero se parecía mucho a Sayid.

Rápidamente Shannon abrió la caja registradora que tenía a un lado del mostrador y con ojos suplicantes le entregó todo el dinero.

- Váyase por favor!. Salga por detrás. Le juro que no avisaré a la policía.

Sayid vaciló unos segundos. Caminó lentamente hacía la puerta trasera que Shannon le indicaba con la mano y salió sin dejar de mirar a Mariam.

- Mamá, mamá!.Estás bien?

- Si cariño, ya ha pasado.

- Vamos a llamar a la policía.

- No, olvídalo.

- Pero mamá y si vuelve.

- No lo hará Mariam. Sólo estaba de paso, este es un pueblo pequeño y nadie quiere quedarse mucho por aquí.

- Pero mami.

- Mariam, confia en mí. Sé que ese hombre no volverá.

Dos horas más tarde Shannon cerró la tienda y salió como de costumbre por la puerta de atrás. Mariam no quería ir a casa pero Shannon la obligó, aún había luz del sol y por las calles del pueblo paseaban muchos vecinos.

- Eh!.

- Sayid?

- Ven aquí.

Antes de darse cuenta, Shannon sintió sobre su brazo la mano fuerte de Sayid y se vio arrastrada a un rincón tras la puerta trasera de su tienda.

- Es mi hija verdad?.

- Si.

No hacían falta más palabras ni tampoco mentidas. Shannon siempre había querido que Sayid supiera de la existencia de Mariam, y aquel era el momento adecuado.

- No lo sabía.

- Eso ya lo supuse. Dejame ir.

- Hablemos.

- De qué?

Shannon estalló.

- De tu abandono en la isla, de todas las mujeres que me han sustituído rápidamente, de tu trabajo en Irak?.

- Ha habido muchas mentidas y secretos alrededor nuestro. Mi vida no ha sido fácil. Cuando me enteré de que aún vivías creí que era un sueño. Durante muchos años te eche mucho de menos. Pero cuando me dijeron que tenía que matar a tu hija estuve a punto de suicidarme.

- No te creo.

- Por qué no?.

- Tú no morirías por mí. Ni por Mariam.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Lo sé Sayid. Me olvidaste muy rápido. Supongo que me estaba convirtiendo en una carga para ti y tus proyectos de futuro. Por eso me salvaste, a cambio de Nadia.

- Te salvé porqué tu me importabas. Pero no metas a Nadia en esto. Ella murió una vez, por salvarme y yo se lo debía.

Sayid estaba tenso, apretaba fuertemente el brazo de Shannon que empezó a volverse azul.

- Suéltame!. Yo no sé que le pasó a Nadia, sólo sé que yo si estaba muerta y volví a la vida gracias a mi madre. Ella hizo un trato contigo y punto. Tu tienes a Nadia y yo tengo a mi hija y mi vida. Ahora vete.

Poco a poco fue relajando la presión que ejercia en el brazo de Shannon, sus ojos parecían tristes y la expresión de su cara era cansada. El hombre fuerte que Shannon conoció se estaba hundiendo como un submarino.

- Sayid, no quería ser tan brusca, pero has apuntado a mi hija con una pistola. Sé que Ben te obliga, pero en un par de días todo habrá terminado. Créeme.

- Ben matará a Nadia y a mi hija.

- Inventate algo. Sólo dos días y todo se acabará. Ben tendrá un destino de cine. Te lo puedo asegurar.

- Shannon no puedo perder a Nadia y a mi hija.

- Necesito que me creas.

Sayid la miró, recordó la última vez que ella le dijo aquella frase, y vió en su mirada y en su expresión que era sincera.

- Te creo.

- Vete. Por favor.

Soltó por completo el brazo de Shannon y se dio la vuelta. Pero de pronto se paró, y se giró para mirarla.

- No es verdad.

- Qué no es verdad Sayid?

- Qué yo no te quise, porque sabes Shannon, aún te amo.

- Pues yo a ti ya no. Pero gracias por darme a Mariam.

- Tú me querias por mí mismo. En cambio las demás veían en mí alguien a quién poder sacar partido. Tú sólo me pediste que me ocupara de Locke y no fui capaz de hacerlo, no le toque ni un cabello. Lo siento Shannon, siento lo de Boone y siento no haber estado a tú lado como merecías.

- Fue una estupidez intentar matar a un hombre. Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. Y sí, te quise por ti, y durante mucho tiempo te he querido, a pesar de tu pasado en Irak y tus otros errores, pero hoy has apuntado a mi hija con una pistola. Adiós Sayid.

Dos días más tarde Ben desapareció de la faz de la tierra y la fundación Hanso y la corporación Darhma cerraron definitivamente sus puertas, ofreciendo sus instalaciones a la investigación médica.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Durante veintitrés años, cada veintidós de septiembre, Shannon recibía un ramo de bellas flores silvestres dentro de una caja de zapatos. Y aún no sabía como pero aquellas flores llegaban perfectamente frescas, hasta el punto de no marchitarse hasta pasados cuarenta y ocho días.

Pero un día el ramo no llegó.

Tras unos días Shannon recibió cuatro cajitas sin remitente, en cada una había un cordón de oro con un pequeño colgante en forma de nudo marinero, y Shannon lo supo. Ahora era el momento en el que su hija podía conocer a su padre biológico. Así que tomó un avión hasta California, acompañada por su esposo, su hija, su yerno y sus dos nietas.

En cuanto llegaron y a pesar del cansancio se dirigieron al cementerio musulmán de la ciudad. Shannon se informó sobre el lugar donde estaba la tumba de Sayid, y las cuatro mujeres se encaminaron hacía el lugar, donde a lo lejos distinguieron a otras dos mujeres.

Tímidamente Shannon que encabezaba la comitiva se acercó. La mujer de más edad, posiblemente más de setenta, se giró hacia ella, y la miró fría y duramente, como si la culpara de algo. La más joven debía tener la edad de su hija, era una mujer de bellos rasgos orientales que sonreía levemente. Pero Nadia la tomó bruscamente del brazo y sin decir ni una palabra la arrastró lejos de la tumba y de Shannon.

- Quién es madre?. Oyó Shannon como la mujer preguntaba a Nadia.

- No es nadie importante. Vamonos.

Por un momento Shannon estuvo a punto de gritar, de llorar y saltar sobre el cuello de Nadia, pero no valía la pena, y menos delante de la tumba del padre de su hija y abuelo de sus nietas.

- Mamá. Estás bien?. Preguntó Mariam

- Si...Acercaros. Respondió Shannon dirigiéndose a su hija y a las dos jóvenes.

Estaba tan emocionada que tenía un nudo en la garganta y creía que le seria imposible pronunciar ni una sola sílaba, pero lo hizo, con firmeza y dulzura, como si todo el amor que creía olvidado renaciera de nuevo.

- Aquí está enterrado tu padre Mariam. Vuestro abuelo...Todavía le quiero.

Mariam y sus hijas abrazaron a su abuela durante unos instantes. Las cuatro estuvieron en silencio, quizás rezando o meditando. Luego Shannon se quedó unos minutos a solas, y cuando estuvo segura que no había nadie cerca metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una cuerda pequeñita en la que había un nudo marinero, perfectamente hecho. Se agacho y la colocó sobre la tumba, puso las puntas de los dedos en sus labios y luego las puso sobre la lápida. Y ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas.

- Supongo que no té veré en ninguna otra vida, tú y yo creemos en cielos diferentes, pero a pesar de todo me has hecho feliz. Me has dado a Mariam.

Shannon empezó a caminar hacia la salida donde la esperaban su marido y el resto de su familia, les amaba tanto pensó.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el cementerio, sintió una brisa, olor a mar, y murmullos, entonces cerró los ojos. Si no hubiera estado sola cuando los volvió a abrir, Shannon hubiera jurado que alguien susurraba algo a su oído mientras le acariciaba la barbilla.

FIN


End file.
